


Silver the Shipper

by FlashDriver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Of a different sort but certainly himbos, They're both just dumb himbos, himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashDriver/pseuds/FlashDriver
Summary: A mysterious message interrupts an otherwise boring day of the blue blur's life. An encounter with a certain time travel proves to be much more than even he can handle.Written for day 6 of Sonamy/Silvaze week, using the future prompt! I had so much fun with this one.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Silver the Shipper

As days went, today had been trending just a little too regular for Sonic’s taste. Tails was tinkering in his workshop, constructing some strange new transformation for the tornado, Knuckles was holed up on his island, arms surely folded as he gruffly defended the master emerald, and even Amy Rose, the girl who could never get enough of him, was off babysitting Cream. Vector just happened to have a date with Vanilla today of all days! Sure, the blue blur could mess around with Eggman, but baldy hadn’t shown his head for a good week now. He was undoubtedly busy cooking up some kind of scheme but, while the search was part of their game, the old man usually gave a lead or two; he was probably still licking his wounds. The only real option left, hanging out with Team Dark, had fallen through; Rouge had wrangled her boys into helping with her club’s repairs. So yes, today was to be the most boring of days… or it would have been, had a certain invitation not found its way to him. 

Calling it an invitation was probably giving the note too much credit, Sonic had received a set of scrawled instructions written upon a torn notebook page. It’d been left where he’d certainly find it; two days prior, he’d had it handed to him by the owner of his second, maybe third, favourite diner in Station Square. Before he could have a chilidog ordered to go, it’d been slid onto the counter in front of him. The handwriting was crude but well-spaced enough for him to read; it asked him to return to this diner at some point in two days. At first, despite the lack of pomp and circumstance, Sonic had assumed that the note was from Eggman but a signature concluding the note sent the blue blur reeling. The request was from Silver.

Of all his friends, Sonic felt that he knew Silver the least well. The basics were there, the blue blur knew that he was a telekinetic that came from the future and that Silver was almost always focused on undoing planetary calamities, but the two had never really bonded. It wasn’t for the same reasons as his lacking connections with Shadow or Metal Sonic; while those two actively tried to keep their distance, the psychic’s inability to touch base was a result of his far-flung home. He was like Blaze or, to a lesser extent, Knuckles, in that his job kept him away from society. Silver was undoubtedly more comparable to the pyrokinetic feline as their arrival in his dimension, let alone nearby, required a form of bizarre, cross-space, travel that Sonic hadn’t ever really wrapped his head around. Silver would show up and aid in preventing whatever crisis the world faced before quickly vanishing to determine the cause of the next. It honestly seemed exhausting, even to the high-octane hedgehog who was presently running laps across station square just to empty his tank.

He was almost there, he could maybe handle a pair of chilidogs but less than three felt more like a snack than a full meal. Sonic picked up the pace, leaping from building to building until he reached the rooftops, and took off; running uninhibited by cars and foot traffic, sending surprised pigeons in all directions. Following that diversion though, now with nothing to distract him, and his runner’s high well on its way to setting in, Sonic’s thoughts returned to his grey associate. That was probably how the telekinetic saw the speedster to be honest, as an acquaintance or an associate. Even still, Sonic truthfully thought of just about everyone as his friend, even those who couldn’t admit it.

Sonic hadn’t given it any thought until now, he honestly rarely gave anything more than a cursory glance, but Silver struck him as a person who’d never seen relaxation. Part of that was plainly the fault of his home (as cool as wrecked worlds were to think about, they were surely difficult to survive in), but it wasn’t as though he had to spend all his time there. The psychic was capable of coming and going as he pleased, time travel seemed to lie at his fingertips, yet he never did come for his own enjoyment and always left at the first given opportunity. If the speedster could time travel as the psychic did then he’d surely be bouncing all over space and time, taking in the sights. He seemed to only really use his powers for work.

Meanwhile, what was Sonic doing now? Relaxing in the only way he knew how; spending all his pent-up energy before sliding into a good meal and bothering one of his friends. Did Silver even have friends? Sonic recalled seeing him alongside Espio once upon a time and, whenever they all congregated, he seemed to hang roughly in Blaze’s direction. Truthfully, Sonic knew neither of them especially well either, not compared to the likes of Tails or Amy, but he couldn’t imagine Silver saw much of them either. Perhaps the psychic was a little lonely. Maybe that was why he’d left a note.

He chuckled at that thought, he was being way too optimistic. Silver had certainly come back to deliver some kind of bad news or advice… well, actually, if he’d wanted to do that then couldn’t he have done that in the note? Him arranging a lunch meet meant he wanted to meet face to face, didn’t it? 

The blur further picked up the pace, darting across the glass of a large office building before finding himself on a rooftop garden. With little more than a sniff to a rose, he shot off again; leaping and spinning across the flat roofs of smaller towers.

Perhaps Silver really was just looking to socialise, nothing was impossible. If he wanted that then Sonic wasn’t going to refuse; for as headstrong and self-righteous as the time traveller seemed to be, he certainly wasn’t a bad person. Besides, his powers seemed like they could be used for a bit of fun; Sonic could get just about anywhere, but there probably wasn’t a place on the planet Silver couldn’t visit. That opened paths to all kinds of adventures, new spots to run too; as long as the fluffy dude was laxer with those powers than his time travel, they’d surely have a great time.

A smirk overtook the free runner’s muzzle, all that thinking had made a third chilidog seem mighty appealing. Regardless of what Silver’s actual intent was, he’d presented the blue blur with an opportunity that his considerate side couldn’t help capitalising on. At worst, this meeting with the time traveling lad could act as vital practice for the bigger and far more common issue of helping Shadow to socialise. No matter how he tried to banter and barter, Rouge would never give away just how she’d managed it; Silver would surely provide some insight and it’d just be nice to make another connection.

Dropping down from the rooftops, using a parked car as a springboard and a shop’s sign as a swing to comfortably return to the ground, Sonic bolted towards his true destination. The Last Stop Diner was a quaint little place, especially given that its name implied it’d be on the city’s edge even though it was very close to the heart of Station Square. The name was a relic of its older position, a spot that Sonic actually liked better, just outside the city but much of the waitstaff and chefs had been transferred when the establishment moved. The interior was modelled in the rather traditional diner style of four person booths with red on white interiors, having a long stretching counter at the front of the establishment and a full coffee pot clearly displayed at all times.

The, currently unlit, neon sign of the establishment brought Sonic to a screeching halt; he skidded a little beyond its door before jumping back, pushing his way in. The place was pretty empty, it was mid-afternoon on Tuesday after all, so it took the blue blur no more than a glance to locate Silver. Just as he’d promised to be, a set of white quills were poking out near the diner’s far side; he looked to be thoroughly studying on a menu… Sonic wasn’t sure how he could be though, there were only around ten things served here, not counting drinks.

Still, boisterous as ever, Sonic barged fully inside, “Hey, Silver, long time no see!”

A set of cutting yellow eyes flickered up from the page and Sonic’s stomach immediately lurched. With each step, it was as though a new horrifying detail was revealed. The first thing Sonic noticed was Silver’s stare; though he hadn’t thought the hedgehog capable of it, the look conveyed more detest than even the angriest of Shadow’s glares. Next he noticed the bandages, all very well tied and clean but also extremely numerous. His shoulders and chest were so well bound that he almost looked hogtied, there was a plaster on his muzzle and his right hand was so thickly bandaged that his symbol’s light wasn’t bleeding through.

Sonic stumbled to his side, wanting to grab Silver shoulders but finding himself terrified that doing so would only injure the psychic more, “Wh-What happened to you? It looks like you’ve been through the ringer, is the future that bad this time?” 

His eyes were like cauldrons full of electricity, threatening to spill over and atomise the blue hero, “What’re you talking about? I’m fine, sit down.” 

Before he did, feeling the grim aura looming over the establishment, Sonic threw a glance to the waitress at the counter. Running a hand through his quills, he placed an order, “I’ll just have the usual, Miss Dee,” Grinning, he pointed a thumb back at Silver, “Get him three as well, looks like he needs ‘em.” 

The older dog took a quick note, nodding with a somewhat anxious smile before ducking away to inform the chef. The blue hedgehog slid onto the opposing side of the booth, catching Silver’s eyes again and almost flinching. Some of the sharpness had gone, being replaced with confusion, but other aspects of his person had become more apparent.

Silver smelled strongly of smoke, it was as though he had literally just been on fire or inside some kind of burning building. Never before had Sonic found himself so entirely unnerved, especially not when staring down a person he thought was a friend. It was throwing off his tempo, demolishing his groove.

“So,” He tried to start, but soon realised he didn’t know where he was going, “…Didn’t really expect your letter, I take it something’s up? Did Eggman manage to pull a fast one on us? Should I watch out for meteors, lightning bolts?”

His attempt at levity didn’t seem to have its intended effect, Silver’s expression didn’t budge. The only move that he made was to set down his menu, revealing a small book that he’d hidden behind it. Though the small journal looked familiar, Sonic couldn’t quite place where he’d last seen it; there was a lot of wear and tear on the cover. It was only once Silver picked up that tome, quickly flicking through its pages, that there was a change in his disposition. His brows had furrowed in a manner which, to be honest, still conveyed his seriousness but was a lot goofier than his prior look.

“Everything’s going to be fine for a while yet, you don’t have to worry about that. Things will get difficult in a couple of months, but you’ll pull through. You’re actually going to do pretty well,” The bandaged figure admitted, 

“Oh, what, really?” Sonic’s posture straightened, things couldn’t be that bad then, “Sweet, awesome! So, what is this? Just a social occasion? If you want to hang, you don’t have to look so serious. Cheer up, everything’s good!”

“Everything is fine, for now, but that’s exactly why I chose now to come to you. I’ve come to deal with something almost as important,” He bluntly responded, “This is a time of relative peace, you can do all sorts now without it really mattering, so I’ve decided to ask about something that’s been bothering me,” Sonic’s synapses flashed a thousand times over, trying to hazard some kind of guess at the question about to be asked. Before he could even begin to pick one, Silver’s mouth reopened, “Do you love Amy?”

All of those sparkling thought-lights burst in an instant and left Sonic’s mind entirely empty. He blinked, staring blindly at the entirely serious Silver, “I’m sorry, what was the question?”

“Do you love Amy Rose?” Sonic only stared blankly. 

Not a single thought sparkled in Sonic’s mind and then, like a new switch had been flipped, a billion thoughts proceeded to blind him. Was something going to happen to Amy? Had something already happened to Amy? Was Eggman going to kidnap her again or was she about to get caught in the crossfire? Was Silver going to ask him to sacrifice her for the greater good? Was Amy going to have to sacrifice him? Were they in trouble? Amy was strong, she could beat down Knuckles and Sonic was glad not to be on the wrong end of her hammer, what could possibly hurt her?

New pink shines, embarrassing thoughts, mingled among those more rational ones. What did Silver know about he and Amy’s future? The white hedgehog said things were going to be peaceful for a while, was she going to do something? Was the blue blur going to do something, what on earth was he going to do?! He was still so embarrassed, still so afraid, there was no way he could do anything… right? If he did, did Silver being here mean he’d messed it up?

Another dozen lights came to life in Sonic’s mind, this time they were a putrid shade of green. Did Silver like Amy? Did Silver even know Amy? Had they even met? Had they been meeting up? Was he really being that blunt, just coming back to try and get some kind of blessing? Talking about peace, how it was the perfect time to do things, only to actually mean that it was a good time for him? Had he talked with Amy already?

Once silence had ruled for a few moments, though it felt like picoseconds to Sonic, Silver went on to elaborate and specify with an almost sick look on his face, “The pink hedgehog, she uses a hammer a lot? She uses tarot cards to predict things? She goes on adventures with you, plays games with you, chases you and says she-

“I-I know who Amy is!” Sonic ended up shouting, hands smacking the table in front of him, “J-Just why are you even asking that? How can you be so blunt? Do you even know her? What do you know about me, w-what do you know about us, what-

“Yeah, I know her. We’re friends,” A look of hesitation and confusion finally fully broke his serious face, he reached up and scratched at his quills, “Well, we were friends, it’s a little confusing…” 

“What’s confusing about it? Are you friends or not?” He almost snapped before, immediately, regretting it.

“Oh, um,” Silver went from scratching at his head to struggling to pluck at his chest fur, the way to that fluff barricaded by bandages, “I probably shouldn’t tell you why, it’s confusing and might bring back some bad memories, but I’d like to be her friend again.”

Had Amy approached him?! How would that even happen? Amy couldn’t travel through time… could she? Had he been around on occasions Sonic hadn’t? The blue blur felt like his brain was on fire, what was even happening? “What do you mean it might bring back bad memories? What do you mean you’d like to be her friend again? Did you upset her?”

“It’s, erm, a time travel thing?” He winced but, as if realising he’d been pulled off track, he pulled his fists from his quills and pounded it on the table, “But that’s not important, do you love her? I need to know.”

“I-I mean, that’s a serious, personal question. I don’t know that I can answer that right now,” Sonic quickly stuttered, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Miss Dee quickly looked away, but it was obvious she had been staring. The two other patrons seemed more annoyed at the commotion than anything, “Can you keep your voice down?”

Confusion seemed to cross his face again and, as if mimicking what Sonic had just done, he leaned out of his seat to peer down the diner. Once he’d returned to his seat, looking even more befuddled, he leaned in a little, raised his hands to his muzzle and loudly whispered, “Okay, but why can’t you answer the question? It’s really simple, you just have to say yes or no.”

“You’re just being really blunt and sudden and just…” Sonic picked up the menu, using it as a makeshift fan, “What does it matter? It’s not like all of space and time rests on it or something, right?”

“It might,” Silver said, still being incredibly blunt, but he quickly elaborated, “I guess whether you do or don’t it’ll make two very different futures, both immediately and potentially everywhere... it’s probably not too important but I could see it having some kind of ramifications…”

“Yeah, yeah, butterfly theory stuff,” The blue hero managed to relax, glad this wasn’t a matter of life or death, “But it’s not like you know whether us getting hitched would directly impact the future, right?”

The opposing hedgehog froze, his head cocked, “What does this have to do with butterflies?”

Sonic blinked, “You know like… causality and stuff. All the sci-fi movies talk about it. You know, how time travel works? You change a little thing, crush a butterfly or whatever, and the whole future changes as a result?”

“Why would anyone crush a butterfly and how would that change the future?” Silver blinked, “I haven’t really watched any movies…”

Seeing an opportunity to change the subject, longing to get as far away from the Amy talk as possible, Sonic put on his best grin, “Oh, really? I’m sure you’d love ‘em, there are tons of exciting stories about time travel; Tails is always filling me in on ‘em. I’m surprised you don’t know about butterfly theory though, that seems to be kinda close to how time travel works for you. You come here, change a thing, then go to the future and find it changed, right?”

“I guess?” His hand found his chest again and started ruffling at the fur, “I just use time travel, I don’t really know how it works.”

“I guess that makes sense. Still, I could try and get the gang together for a movie night? Seeing as you say we’ve got plenty of time, you could time travel back for it and hang out with everyone,” Sonic offered.

“I’ll… consider it,” The hedgehog’s expression had softened, a curious glint lay in his eyes, but his eyes flickered back down to the book and seriousness returned to his face, “Sonic, I just need an answer. I’m just trying to help Amy.”

New sparks started to flash in Sonic’s head, thinking he’d put two and two together he quickly responded, “Look, if she put you up to this then just tell her that it was a good attempt, but it didn’t work. Come on, I never get to hang out with you, let’s just enjoy ourselves. What do you like to do?”

“I like to help my friends and make things right,” He quickly snapped, returning to his prior bluntness, leaning in again, “She didn’t tell me to do this, I’m just trying to make things right. Do you love her or not?”

“W-Wait, she didn’t? Then why do you care?” Sonic asked back.

The hedgehog hesitated a bit, his eyes dropped to the table. Though they hadn’t sat across from each other for long, Sonic felt like he’d already learned a lot about the time traveller. He was like a book written for nursery children, his expressions and emotions were so easy to read even if the blue blur couldn’t understand what hid behind them. At the simple ask of why he cared, Silver had come to a screeching halt. By the hardening of his brow and the avoidant nature of his stare, it was clear that he was debating what he should, or perhaps could, say. Though it seemed like such a mundane question, Silver’s prior talk of time travel and bad memories and confusion clearly meant there was more to this than met the eye.

Just as the bandaged hedgehog looked as though he might answer though, the arrival of Miss Dee and two stacked plates. She’d also brought an awkward, bordering on panicked, smile to the table and presented it quite clearly to Sonic. Attempting to alleviate her concerns, the hero of Station Square grinned, “Thanks for the grub, Miss Dee.”

With little more than a swift nod she departed. Sonic found that Silver’s expression had changed again, going from that contemplative frown to genuine confusion, “What is this…?”

“Huh? You’ve never had a chilidog?” Sonic questioned.

“It looks like a hotdog, I’ve seen them in books, but…” Silver gestured along its length, “What’s this brown stuff? Why’s there cheese on it?”

“Oh, the brown stuff is chilli, thus chilidog, and the cheese is just for some more flavour,” Without flinching, Sonic drew the first of his three and practically swallowed it whole, “Give it a whirl!”

Silver, clearly inspired by his display, looked at the hotdog suspiciously before attempting to match the blue blur’s gusto. The first half seemed to go down fine enough, he managed to get it down, but then the aforementioned chilli seemed to take its toll. Now, these weren’t the spiciest chilidogs in station square, let alone the world, but they certainly had a kick to them. The remaining half of the hotdog clattered to the plate in front of him, the hedgehog blinked and suddenly his eyes were full of water.

“Um, Silver, you okay there, bud? You look-

He started to cough, spluttering up a storm as his face grew redder and redder. Between chokes he managed to verbalise, “W-Why does it taste so… so painful? What… is this?”

Sonic whipped his head around but, already having noticed, Miss Dee was on her way with a pitcher of water and some glass. Upon her arrival though, before they could be set down, cyan light engulfed the jug and tore it over to the hedgehog. Without so much as blinking he began to chug from the ice filled container, only managing to cough a quick, “Thank you.”

Miss Dee, clearly thoroughly weirded out by the situation, backed away before Sonic could thank her. He turned his attention back towards Silver, grinning cockily, “Hey, not bad for a first try. A few more of them and I might have some competition.”

The jug crashed to the table, water was dripping down the time traveller’s muzzle, wetting bandage and fur alike, “N-No more distractions, I need to help her. I need to get to the bottom of this right now!” He insisted, tears still in his eyes and cheeks still red, “Do you love Amy or not?”

Being on the verge of laughing was, hopefully, keeping the red from his face. Feeling more on top of things following Silver’s struggle, he tried taking the question in stride, “Well, I certainly like her more than you like chilidogs.”

“That’s not what I asked,” He huffed, still clearly woozy, “Just… I know what you did last week Sonic, I know you ran away again.”

The hedgehog’s blood ran cold, but he tried not to let it show, picking up his second chilidog, “Oh yeah? What did I do?”

Silver set down the book between them, spinning it around to face the blue blur. It was only then, as he looked upon the writing within, that Sonic realised why he recognised the book. This was Amy Rose’s diary, Amy Rose’s diary from the future, “I know what happened with the Egg-Kraken.”

A little over a week ago, Amy had arranged a beach trip. The four of them, Tails and Knuckles joining the hedgehog pair, were just going to hang out by the beach, take in some sun and play some games. It’d been going well enough, the blue blur had only been forced out to sea a handful of times, when a giant metallic Octopus had emerged from the ocean. It was piloted by Eggman of course, up to his usual schemes, and the fight went as it normally did, the four of them beat him back fairly handily.

That was, at least, until Sonic dealt the final blow. The machine was big, large enough that he’d been running all over its hull as he took it apart, but when Eggman departed in an escape pod the entire machine had lurched and flipped, knocking the hedgehog from its top just as the metallic form began to sink. Though he’d flailed, his swimming was far too weak to save him; but just before the world grew dark around him, a vague figure had swam into his vision.

He woke up only to find Amy above him, her lips pressed to his and her hands on his chest. She’d given him the kiss of life, as he spluttered out water she’d lurched back; her face was awash with an even split of concern and joy. He’d struggled to his feet, trying to blurt out something cool but only managing to stutter. She’d started to laugh, flanked by an equally jovial Knuckles and Tails, and the embarrassment had taken hold. Without so much as a thank you, he’d shot off across the beach like a bullet. The three of them had given chase of course, they ran well into the night until it was so ridiculous, they’d all ended up in a pile laughing. Jabs and jokes were still had, but the run had let him cool his head enough to return them. Sure, he’d expected Amy or Knuckles to rib him about it again but never something like this.

Emerging from his daydream, Sonic followed Silver’s finger to a single line the hedgehog was pointing out. Amy had written, “As romantic as it was, I’d rather our first kiss be on better terms. I never imagined it’d happen like this.”

The time traveller was frowning again, “I’ve read the whole thing, you didn’t even thank her for saving you, Sonic. You just joked about it. I’ve noticed that you always do that, whenever she talks about a date you run off,” He flipped through the pages, many of which he’d dog eared, “She’ll talk about being in love and you’ll just run… is it because you don’t love her?”

Sonic was stunned, the red had drained from the pale hedgehog’s face and spread firmly across his. He prodded the diary good and hard, “H-How do you even have this, why do you even have this? Does Amy know you’ve been reading her diary? She’ll kill you!”

Silver snatched the book back, closing it and setting it in front of him, “I need to read it. She’s the only one out of all of you that keeps a diary, it lets me know how the world ends and when it ends,” He quickly responded, “She doesn’t know but it’s for the greater good.”

“The greater good won’t matter when she brings that hammer down on your head,” Sonic folded his arms, trying not to look him in the eye.

For a moment, a bizarre moment, a silence hitched between the two of them. The blue blur was unwilling to break the silence, his embarrassment was too great. Though he didn’t know for sure, he imagined that Silver was entirely scowling.

Silver eventually broke the silence, “Amy knows a lot more about the greater good than you think…”

That confusing statement was enough to rouse Sonic. When he turned back to Silver, he found the lost in deep thought. As if attempting to distract himself, he’d begun to psychically swirl what little water remained in the jug.

“Amy told me that she’d choose you over the world,” Their eyes met, “She doesn’t know about it, it happened in a time that was erased from history. Though a handful of people remember it, I think it’s for the best that you two don’t,” He explained, “When she did that, she taught me a lot of things; both about myself and those I care about… so I want to make sure she’s going to be okay. I know how much she cares about you because I care about someone in the exact same way,” Sonic felt his heart stop, those jealous green thoughts returned to his head. Did Silver love Amy? This was going to be so awkward and diffi- “If Blaze ran away from me like you run away from Amy then I’d be really upset, I’d think I’d done something wrong or hurt her.”

“W-Wait, wait,” Sonic almost shot out of his seat, “Blaze? What does Blaze have to do with this?” 

“She’s the closest comparison I can make. If she’s like you then I’m like Amy,” Silver casually answered, “I would choose her over the world, every time; even though I know that’d probably upset her, I couldn’t do anything else.”

“I just didn’t know you two knew each other so well,” Sonic flapped, utterly befuddled, “Look, I don’t know about this erased history, but I think you’re just confused. I really doubt you and Blaze are the same as me and Amy.”

“Yeah, because Blaze doesn’t run away from me, but you run away from Amy,” Silver posited in a crushingly blunt manner, “But Amy and I are the same. I’d choose Blaze over the world just like Amy would you.”

“What do you even mean chose me over the world?” The blue hero asked, exhausted.

“It’s… complicated, but if killing Blaze was the only way to stop the world from ending, I wouldn’t be able to do it. I couldn’t stand by and let someone else do it either,” He slowly explained, “Amy feels the exact same about you. That’s how I know that she loves you, even outside all the stuff in her diary.”

“That’s… okay, that’s a lot to process, but I think I understand,” Sonic nodded, coming to a realisation, “We’ve just been workin’ with very different ideas of what love is. Of course I care about Amy a whole lot, she’s one of my best friends. I don’t think I could give her up either,” He managed to grin, but Silver looked perplexed, “Like, you wouldn’t kiss Blaze, right? It’s just about protecting each other against all odds and finding another way to do-

“Yeah, I would,” Silver’s already perplexing closeness to Blaze was getting more and more confusing by the second. He’d answered so quickly! He knew her that well? When had they even met? “I don’t know much about kissing but if it’d make her happy then that’s all that matters. Don’t you want to make Amy happy?”

“I-I do!” He snapped, speaking far too quickly, “But that stuff’s…” His tongue felt heavy as he searched for the right words, “It’s just not cool!”

“What’s uncool about it?” Silver seemed genuinely confused.

In a bid to distract himself from Silver’s endless interrogation, Sonic drew another of his chilidogs and began to munch, “I don’t know, it just… is. It’s embarrassing, you know?”

“I really don’t,” Was his nonplussed response.

“R-Right…” Sonic hummed. He hadn’t ever considered it, of course he hadn’t ever considered it, but the telekinetic’s definition of love must have been extremely bizarre. He came from a destroyed future, seemingly devoid of people. Did he only know about love from talking to Amy? Had he come up with his own definition? By the same token, what was Sonic’s definition of love? He’d tried so hard not to think about it but that must have meant he had a fully formed idea.

“I just really don’t get it,” Silver seemed to falter for a moment, “I guess I just really want to know if…” Seriousness returned to his face, “If you didn’t love her, you would have told her by now, right? You wouldn’t keep leading her on like this.”

Sonic froze up again and yet his cheeks were so very warm, “H-Hey, don’t put it on me like that,” He stammered, “You’re not wrong but…” He saw light enter Silver’s eyes and felt himself shudder, “N-Not totally wrong. I’m just not ready to deal with… that yet.”

“That’s all you had to say, I’m glad!” The bandaged hedgehog was suddenly beaming, he finally went from sitting straight as a board to slouching, “I was really worried, there’s so much in here about you running off and leaving her behind.”

As the energy improved, Sonic had reached for his final chilidog. He’d been a second from taking a bite, a moment from happiness, when he heard that and his stomach turned. He stared at the hotdog for another moment before slouching and returning it to the plate, “There is?”

“Oh, yeah. She talks about enjoying the chase a lot but other times, like in last week’s entry,” He cast his hands over his chilidog, using his powers to separate it into components. The hotdog and the bun remained but the chili was entirely liberated, “She never seems unhappy, I think she knows what to expect from you and loves you for it, but she writes a little differently.”

“Differently?” Sonic felt his foot tap, where was Silver’s bluntness now?

“Maybe a little disappointed,” He mused, “Does kissing her really scare you that much?”

“It’s not that it scares me I just…” Of all the times was he really going to discuss romance with Silver? Well, he was the only who had taken any serious interest in this… besides Miss Rose herself of course, “Amy can’t hear any of this,” He insisted, “O-Or Tails… or Knuckles or Shadow or anyone, okay?”

The hedgehog, now midway through biting a plain hotdog, nodded.

“I just…” He couldn’t help but nervously laugh, “I’ve never actually been good with romantic stuff. I think I care about her like that but I’m not good at…”

It was like his tongue weighed a thousand tons, as though it’d been hammered into his lower jaw. In his silence though, Silver spoke up, “Romance? What do you mean romance, I’m just talking about love?”

“I don’t really understand romance, that’s kissing and stuff, right?” Sonic nodded, still perplexed, “But I know who I love and I know I want to be with them. Maybe I’ll figure out romance someday, I don’t really know about it, but for now that’s good enough. I love Blaze so I want to be with her and make her happy. Why don’t you try that? Just be with Amy more, that’ll make her happy, right? Run away from her less, is that difficult?”

“It is…” He grimaced, his fellow hedgehog spoke like it was so simple, “But, you’re probably right.”

Now far more nonchalant, Silver pointed to his removed chilli. Even without the mass, the lingering sauce seemed to be giving him trouble, “How can you stand to eat this stuff? It’s like it’s trying to burn your throat?”

“Oh, well, yeah. That’s the point, it’s spicy.”

The two hedgehogs, separate in mentality and separated by two hundred years, finally had their first true conversation. Though not everything had been smoothed over, and a lot was still up in the air, the pair had found a bizarre mutual ground in their perplexing feelings regarding their female counterparts. One of them was too immature to act while the other was too oblivious to understand what they were doing. But, regardless of those facts, Sonic knew one thing for certain: in their own unique ways, they were both thoroughly useless.


End file.
